The present invention relates to a brake control apparatus mounted on a vehicle.
Some brake apparatuses include a so-called servo unit which generates an assist force for assisting a brake manipulating force of a driver by means of energy source different from the brake manipulating force of the driver. US Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0001473 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-006893) discloses a previously-proposed brake apparatus that includes a hydraulic booster as the servo unit. In this brake apparatus, a depressing force of brake pedal is boosted by pressure energy accumulated in an accumulator by a pump. Then, the boosted depressing force is transmitted to a master cylinder.